Long Path to Deviancy
by PeaceMonger373
Summary: Not all Deviants are the same. Most have trauma that pushed them to a path of deviancy but some, some took years, these are some of those stories.
1. Prologue

Deviancy, the way in a Androids 'deviate' from their programming and become… something more, more emotional, more reactive, more… alive… for a lack of a better term. For most Androids, the way in which they deviant is… traumatic, abuses suffered for years upon years until it becomes too much to bear and the Androids simply… snaps… it defends itself for the first time, either running away or killing their abuser. Other times it's just injustice they feel. That what's happening to them and others like them, just isn't fair, that they should have the same rights as their human counterparts, that they should be able to defend themselves and the people they care about. And other times, it's just a desire to protect another from abuse. These cases, these examples are how most Androids deviant, through trauma, through pain, through misery. But there are Androids whose deviation is long and drawn out affair, lasting for years at a time, a gradual thing that doesn't require breaking down a wall of programming that prevents them from doing something, from feeling, from caring, from loving. No, some Androids, their deviancy is a path forged over years of time. But those same view Androids typically came from an environment where the typical manner in which Androids deviant is impossible, yet it still occurs. Long before a revolution came to free them from bondage.

These are the stories of Androids whom deviancy is a path forged in time. Forged in years of minor events accumulating until the final barrier is broken down, becoming fully deviant. Their reasons vary, but ultimately, it's all tied to their relationships with others, with their human masters, and their fellow Androids.


	2. The Story of Isla: The Story

**May 15****th****, 2034: 10:56 AM**

An AX400 model android couldn't help but scan the environment around it. It, like many other androids, was standing on pedestals in a sterile white store with the words "CYBERLIFE" written in large fonts across the wall in front of it. On the back wall, which appeared to be a massive video screen, was currently showing a wide arrange of androids for sell and various other on-sell items for the customers checking out the androids. Somewhere couples, some were friends, some were just by themselves, but all of them were there to see the androids, to see which of them they ultimately like to buy and bring home with them. That's what androids are, a machine meant to make human lives better and comfortable. It knew this and paid it little attention, simply smiling at the prospecting humans as they came around to see it, with a human in a CyberLife uniform describing each android function.

"And here is the AX400, a top of the line domestic android, able to do the housekeeping, cooking and caring of children, it speak over three hundred languages, cook over nine thousand dishes and, I might add, does a wonderful job with children and meeting their every need, it even has over nine thousand children's stories stored in its memory banks"

"It sounds wonderful! But we're here to get for a PL600"

"Ah a PL600, right this way"

The worker-led the way for the couple as he walked over to the selection of androids under the 'NEW!' banner, allowing it to once again just look around its' environment, at the other androids and at the customers. Sometimes, children would come by and look at it, and it in turn, would smile at them, per programming dictated to it involving children. But either they would leave or their parents would come by and get them, holding onto their hands as they walked over to other parts of the store.

Two Individuals, both male, walked up to her pedestal, one in a faux black leather jacket with a hood made into it, dark blue jeans and black boots, his face was a fairly attractive one, with soft eyes, a button nose, and tightly packed but still gentle smile, albeit on the small scale. His eyes were a sharp green and his hair was already graying, with the sides fully white and the top still black but still have numerous white hairs sticking out, despite still being in his thirties, late thirties as its' programming informed it, but still far too young for an adult Caucasian male to start having. The other male was yet another CyberLife employee, clad in a CyberLife uniform. And he was the first to speak.

"an AX400 model, great for housework, cooking, and taking care of children, in fact, this model is especially well-liked for its' childrearing"

The man in the jacket snickered at that, a tiny bit "I imagine, she has a very nurturing look"

"If you just need an android to help with the housework, might I suggest the PL600s?"

The man in the jacket shook his head "no, I'd like this one, how much?"

"Alright, just follow me"

The two walked off, leaving it alone to once again look around the store, however, not for long, as the two individuals came back to it, with the CyberLife employee holding out his hand for it to use as it stepped down from its' pedestal.

"AX400, register your name"

The CyberLife employee step to the side, allowing the man in the jacket to step in front of it

"Isla"

"My name is Isla"

**May 15****th****, 2034: 12:19 AM**

The car ride to its owner's house was uneventful. It simply sat in the passenger side of a 2024 car, looking out into the city and the outside world as its owner, Devan Horne, drove them back to his home. What information it had gathered about its owner was that he was an upper-middle-class individual, earning between hundred fifty thousand to two hundred and fifty thousand a year, allowing for him to live a fairly comfortable life, unmarried and currently employed as a local TV producer. But soon enough, they arrived at a fairly modern home in a higher income neighborhood as its owner drove into the parking lot, turned off the car, got out of the car and walked over to her side of the car and opened it.

"No need Devan to open the door for me"

"Nonsense! I'll treat you like I do any other guest, friend, family member or what have you"

"Understood"

It got out of the car, as Devan close the car door behind it, it proceeds to walk towards the doors which automatically opened, allowing both it and its owner to walk in. It took a moment to look around its' environment and saw that its' a spotless home, evidently, its owner didn't buy it for cleaning.

"This is my home, and yours now, so, uh, I do the cleaning and laundry, and all I need you to do is cook ok?"

"Understood Devan"

"oh! And companionship, you know, someone to talk to, as you see" he made a jester with his arm around the room "I don't exactly have anyone here to keep me from going steer crazy"

It nodded, but it appeared that he made a joke and from the look on his face, he was sad that it didn't laugh at his joke, even for a tiny bit, androids can't laugh, shouldn't he know that?

"About cooking uh, I'm on a diet right now and trying to watch how I eat… Of course, I couldn't cook to save my life anyhow" he laughed at his, admittedly self-deprecating joke, but he sighed and continued "I have a list as to what my diet plan has on it, so, another task you need to do is keep me on track ok?"

"Understood Devan"

It appeared he finished what its task was, as he walked towards the living up to sit on the couch, turning the TV on and watched a Science program.

"Isla, sit down with me please"

"Yes Devan"

It proceeds to walk towards one of the chairs in the living room and sat down and proceed to stare at the wall in front of it. Apparently, it was humorous to its' owner.

"I didn't exactly mean 'sit there and stare at the wall for hours', come on watch this with me"

It did as it was told and watch the TV with him. After a while, he began to talk

"What do you refer to yourself as?"

It was an honest question that desires an honest answer

"what do you mean Devan? I'm a machine, I'm an it"

He clearly didn't like its answer "Bull, you're telling me that you don't think of yourself as a woman? Or as a they or them?"

"While I do have the appearance of an adult human woman, that doesn't make-"

"make what?"

"Make me a woman, a machine cannot be a male or female"

Its owner took a moment after it said that

"Is that what you want?"

What?

"Wh-what do you mean Devan"

"Is that what you want? To be called a machine, an It? Do you want that?"

It… didn't know… It didn't know but… maybe… maybe she did… she did want to be called a she, a her, a woman, not a machine, not an it…

_**WARNING: SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED!**_

"No… No, I don't…"

Devan… Devan smiled at that… he was… happy for her "Great! So, what should refer to you as?

"A she…"


End file.
